


The Date

by Alois_D, eureka1



Series: Entwined Universe [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_D/pseuds/Alois_D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eureka1/pseuds/eureka1
Summary: Brian has to live up to his promise to his son to go on a double date.





	1. Chocolates and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine’s Day story, in three parts. You can read about how the double date originated in the excerpt from Entwined that we have included at the beginning of the first chapter.  
> This story can be read on its own. You will, however, find it easier to understand Jack Kinney’s character if you have already read Entwined, which is an AU.

**Prologue to** **_The Date_ **

**_ENTWINED_ ** **_\- December 2014 (excerpt from chapter 35)_ **

 

Brian was enjoying an afternoon with his son. Gus had insisted they go and watch the Pittsburgh Riverhounds play soccer, and Brian had conceded even though he was not thrilled by the prospect of freezing his ass on the stadium bleachers. Justin was busy doing God knows what - Brian was sure he was so disappointed to miss two hours of men running around all sweaty in their clinging shorts - so Brian was alone entertaining Gus. But the truth was, he didn’t mind at all. Well, his ass didn’t agree, obviously, since it was all of thirty-three degrees outside.

 

“It’s awesome!” Gus exclaimed as the players jogged off the field to the locker room at halftime. “Did you see how Mayers made that goal?”

 

“Yeah…” Brian blew on his hands, his cashmere-lined leather gloves not enough to stop the cold from invading his bones. “It’s fucking freezing,” he complained, but he had to laugh when he saw Gus’s disapproving expression.

 

“Dad,” Gus reprimanded sternly. “Language.”

 

“Right.” Brian grinned. “You should really stop listening to your mothers so much.” He surprisingly succeeded in not using the term ‘munchers’, which made him really proud of himself.

 

Gus rolled his eyes at his father’s silliness. “Where is Justin?”

 

“With his mom,” Brian answered, now remembering that Jennifer was moving back to the Pitts and that Justin was helping her to sort through her things in her new house. In other words, Brian feared that his partner would spend the next month at his mom’s. _Oh, joy._

 

“He has a mom?” Gus asked incredulously.

 

“Hmm… I know you’ve been raised by two women, but I think you should still be aware that to be born, you need to have a mother and a father participate.” Brian quipped, Gus’s spontaneity cracking him up.

 

Gus shook his head at his father, as if he were stupid. “I know that.”

 

“You do?” Brian inquired innocently.

 

“Stop fucking with me!” Gus ordered with a grin, while pushing his dad’s shoulder.

 

“Wow, Gus! You used the F word. I’m so proud of you!” Brian teased as Gus froze like a deer caught in the headlights, realizing what he’d just said. He then cleared his throat and pretended that nothing had happened, although the small smile playing on his lips gave him away.

 

“So, how is school?” Brian asked, deciding to stop messing with his son. He also wanted to know what was happening in Gus’s life.

 

“It’s...okay,” Gus responded with a shrug, yet Brian sensed that he was hiding something.

 

“You’re sure?” Brian pushed, but Gus’s face remained impassive as he merely nodded in response. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I’m here if you need me, anytime. You know that, right?”

 

Gus still didn’t respond. Brian turned on the bleachers to face his son. “Gus,” he called. Still no reaction. “For Pete’s sake Gus, look at me,” he demanded, the gentleness in his voice belying his words.

 

When Gus peered up at him, Brian saw the hesitation in his eyes. “I can tell you anything?” Gus asked, obviously not convinced.

 

“Anything,” Brian confirmed immediately as he placed a hand on his son’s knee.

 

Gus took a deep breath, looking away. He then whispered uncomfortably, “Okay…” He gazed up at his father and declared very seriously, “I’m in love.”

 

Brian almost choked. “You’re… in love?” he repeated, a shudder running down his spine. His seven-year-old son was in love?

 

“I am.” Gus stated emphatically.

 

“With... a boy?” Brian tried, even though he was already convinced that his son was straight. He was in love at seven years old for Christ’s sake.

 

Gus gave him an irritated look. “No! With a girl. Her name is Lily.”

 

“Lily,” Brian echoed.

 

“Yes, Lily. It’s the most beautiful name I have ever heard, don’t you agree?” Gus asked enthusiastically.

 

“Sure,” Brian agreed with a nod, too astounded to react any other way. His mind was still processing the unthinkable. He, Brian Kinney, had fathered a romantic child. Or, maybe Gus thought that he was in love but was merely experiencing his first crush, which would fade away as fast as it had started. That was way more plausible. “How do you know you’re in love?” Brian questioned, hopeful that Gus would confirm his theory.

 

“I just know. I feel my heart beating hard every time I see her, like very fast. My hands become sweaty and I can’t stop looking at her,” Gus disclosed, sporting a dreamy expression on his face. “A little like you when you’re with Justin,” he explained, and this time, Brian had to cough to disguise his instinctive reaction - gagging. Gus peered at his father with a frown and patted his back. Concerned, he asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“Just peachy,” Brian retorted, still recovering from the fact that his son thought he looked like a schoolboy with a huge crush on Justin.

 

“Do you think I should ask her out?” Gus asked his father hopefully.

 

“You mean, on a _date_?” Brian gasped. His son was asking his advice about love. Going on dates. The world had come to an end.

 

“Yes. I could buy chocolates. And flowers. We could go the movies. Mom says that’s what you do when you’re in love,” Gus declared, obviously having thought it through already.

 

“You can’t go to the movies on your own,” Brian reminded his son, ignoring the references to chocolates and flowers altogether. No way was Gus going on a date so young. Just no way.

 

“You can come with Justin. I wouldn’t mind. We can double-date. Mom says it’s fun to double-date!” Gus enthused.

 

Brian had to close his eyes to refrain from laughing out loud at the absurdity of this conversation. He inwardly cursed Lindsay for being such a romantic, now more than ever convinced that he really needed to exert more of a male presence in his son’s life. Or even better, forbid him to see his mom ever again. “Maybe you could wait a little before going on a date. You know, for a decade or two,” Brian finally quipped, earning a disappointed look from Gus.

 

 _Shit_. He had never been able to resist his son when he looked at him in that beseeching manner. Brian breathed heavily and finally relented, “Or, maybe we can go to the movies with… Lily.”

 

“Really?” Gus exclaimed, beaming.

 

“Really,” Brian confirmed, amazed to realize again how much he loved it when his son looked at him as if he were the best dad in the world.

 

“You will ask Justin to come with us?” Gus insisted. To say that Gus had taken an instant liking to the blond would be a huge understatement, although Brian wasn’t surprised. Gus was his son and shared his good taste, naturally.

 

“I’m sure he will be delighted to come,” Brian agreed, ruffling his son’s hair affectionately. He knew perfectly well that he had just been played, but he didn’t care.

 

“You really love him, don’t you?” Gus suddenly inquired in a sweet voice, gazing up at his father expectantly.

 

Brian stared down at his son. He marveled once again at how perceptive and full of life Gus was. He was so different from Brian when he was his age, his carefree behavior and joie de vivre so refreshing and heartwarming. Brian didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a wonderful son, but he was fucking grateful. Gus was his redemption, his victory over life. He loved him so fucking much and, peering at him right now, he once again felt that amazing sensation bursting out of his chest.

 

“I do. I love him,” Brian finally responded to his son’s inquiry, not giving a shit how corny he sounded. It was the truth.

 

“See? We’re both in love. So, we will have to go and buy chocolates and flowers for our dates. Just the two of us,” Gus stated adamantly.

 

Brian roared with laughter as the first snowflakes started falling on the stadium, the soccer players jogging back onto the field.

 

* * *

 

 **_THE DATE -_ ** **Chapter 1: Chocolates and Flowers**

 

**_Two months later, Thursday, 12 February 2015, 7:30 p.m., Brian’s loft…_ **

 

“Just no way,” Brian barked into the phone, trying to block out the annoying voice coming from the mother of his only child. “No. Nada. Nein. Non. Nyet.”

 

Justin was lying on his stomach, recovering from the mind blowing orgasm he had experienced mere moments earlier. He gazed at his naked lover who was on his back next to him, his cell phone next to his ear, hair plastered to his forehead. He looked sexy as hell.

 

“Linds… Linds!” Brian insisted. “No, don’t you dare…” He frowned, holding the cell away from his ear, then bringing it back, finally huffing, “Shit!”

 

“You okay?” Justin inquired, slowly caressing his lover’s skin.

 

“No,” Brian answered with a scowl. “She fucking put me on hold,” he stated irritably, absently entwining his fingers with Justin’s.

 

“What’s the problem? Did she ask you to father a couple of siblings for Gus?” Justin quipped with a laugh, amused by his partner’s obvious displeasure. Brian could deny it all he wanted, but he was the biggest drama queen Justin had ever met.

 

“Worse than that,” Brian claimed, peering at Justin who was now plastered to his side, peppering his shoulder with sensuous kisses.

 

“Hmm…” Justin hummed, reaching his partner’s neck. Freeing his hand from Brian’s, he caressed the brunet’s chest, brushing against one nipple, and making Brian shiver in response.

 

“Gus?” Brian suddenly called out. “Hey, Sonny Boy!” he greeted the child in a warm voice.

 

Justin’s hand froze when he heard the boy’s name.

 

“Sure. Of course!” Brian exclaimed a little too eagerly, causing Justin to look at him in puzzlement. “I promised, didn’t I?” he added, although Justin could feel his body tensing. “Yes. Me too. I sooo look forward to it.”

 

Justin glanced up at Brian’s face. His facial features were contorted in the most ridiculous grimace Justin had ever seen.

 

“Justin will be thrilled. Delighted. Enchanted,” Brian pronounced with a nod, his brow furrowing as if he were in pain. “Sure, Gus. I’m delirious with joy,” he vowed. “Love you too. See you tomorrow!” he bid goodbye cheerfully, waiting for Gus to hand the phone to Lindsay, before whimpering.

 

Justin couldn’t help it. He chuckled at Brian’s exaggerated torment.

 

“Linds. We’re over.” Brian proclaimed sternly as soon as his friend returned to the phone. Justin heard her burst out laughing. “It’s not funny!” Brian roared. “Valentine’s Day? Really? I hate you.”

 

Justin frowned. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but it apparently had to do with Gus and Brian on Valentine’s Day. He almost started laughing, but he refrained. Whatever Brian had promised to do, it was obviously painful for the brunet, although Justin knew he couldn’t refuse anything when it came to his son.

 

“Yeah. Whatever,” Brian dismissed the topic. “I will be there to pick him up from school tomorrow, so that we can go buy whatever we’ll need for Saturday. And Gus can stay the night here. That will be simplest.”

 

He looked at Justin questioningly, silently asking for his approval. Justin nodded, smiling.

 

“Yes, Justin will be here. We will _behave_ ,” he mocked in a high-pitched, childish voice. “I’m still mad at you, though… Yeah. Later,” he disconnected the call.

 

“So…” Justin began, as he caressed Brian’s chest with his fingers, propping himself up with his other hand and peering down at his lover. “What was that all about?”

 

Brian stared up at him, obviously hoping to delay the news somehow. He breathed out heavily, mumbling in a rush, “We’regoingonadateonValentine’sDay.”

 

“Sorry, _what_?” Justin asked, not sure he had heard Brian correctly.

 

“A double date,” Brian resumed more clearly. “With Gus. No big deal.”

 

“You mean...” the blond gaped at Brian in astonishment.

 

“If you make me say it out loud one more time, you’re sleeping on the couch.” Brian threatened.

 

“Hmm… I don’t think you want me to sleep on the couch,” Justin countered confidently, slowly kissing his way down Brian’s stomach.

 

“I don’t?” Brian questioned, his voice having lost its previous edge.

 

“Uh-uh…” Justin confirmed as he bypassed Brian’s pubes.

 

“No… I don’t,” Brian conceded when Justin started kissing the side of his cock. “Just be sure…” he paused as Justin took him in his mouth “...to be free… on... Saturday,” he gasped out.

 

“Hmm…” Justin hummed one more time.

 

After that, Brian forgot all about the upcoming, horrible-to-contemplate Valentine’s Day double date.

 

* * *

 

**_Friday, 13 February, 3:15 p.m…_ **

 

As he steered the jeep toward Gus’s elementary school, Brian muttered to himself about romantic fools having nothing better to do with their time than chat about their plans for Valentine’s Day. Some of them were even starting early, professing their love over the phone, by email, in person, even via a singing valentine. Brian had witnessed the most sickeningly romantic incident in Kinnetik’s lobby as he had returned from lunch - a group serenading one of his graphic artists. The man’s fiancee had apparently arranged the surprise, leaving the adman shaking his head in disgust at the fool’s obvious pleasure. If Justin ever did something like that to him, he’d never speak to the blond again.

 

Pulling up in front of Gus’s school, Brain steeled himself to be subjected to more romantic claptrap. He’d have to grin and bear it since he’d promised his son that they’d make a special trip to purchase chocolates and flowers. He just wished Gus hadn’t chosen Valentine’s Day for their double date.

 

“So, where to?” Brian asked after having picked up Gus, maneuvering the vehicle towards downtown.

 

“I want to buy chocolates for Lily and Justin. Lily loves the ones with caramel,” Gus asserted resolutely from the backseat.

 

Brian scowled as he stopped the jeep at a red light. “Chocolates are full of carbs,” he complained, as if his eight-year-old son could understand how highly traumatic gaining weight could be for his, appearance-obsessed, _aging_ father.

 

Gus gave Brian a pointed look. “They’re delicious,” he countered. “Justin told me they make our hearts stronger. Because of the antioxyans.”

 

“Antioxidants,” Brian corrected, cursing his partner for his constant public service announcements. “Of course, Justin would tell you that.”

 

“Well, if our hearts can feel better from eating chocolates, I want them. I want Lily’s heart to be open and relaxed. What if it’s all stressed and she becomes sad or angry on our first date?”

 

Brian chuckled as he put the car in motion again. “Then, you will kiss her all better. With your tongue,” he couldn’t help but tease.

 

“Dad!” Gus exclaimed disapprovingly.

 

“What?” Brian feigned not to understand Gus’s reaction.

 

“Gross. Ewww,” Gus made a face. “I don’t want to kiss her with my tongue on her face.”

 

“Who said anything about her face?” Brian queried. “When you love someone, you kiss him or her on the mouth.”

 

“With your tongue?” Gus inquired, doubtful.

 

“Yes, you can use your tongue to… well, put it into her mouth,” Brian agreed, hoping really hard that Gus wouldn’t ask for more details. The whole ‘your tongue will dance, it will be wet, and blah-blah’ speech could wait for a few more years.

 

“Adults are so weird.” Gus eventually professed.

 

“You have no idea,” Brian concurred, sighing in relief. It really would be better if Gus didn’t mention this conversation to his mothers, or Brian would never hear the end of it. “But if you’re not comfortable using your tongue, you can kiss her with your lips. Even just a peck on the cheek if you prefer.” As far as Brian was concerned, the last option was the best one for his son. “It’s most important never to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

 

“Oh…” Gus pondered what he’d just heard. Brian peered at him in the rearview mirror and noticed the serious look on his face. After a moment, Gus reached his own conclusion. “I still want chocolates for her. That way, if I decide to kiss her on the mouth, she will smell good.”

 

Brian burst out laughing at his son’s logic. “She doesn’t usually? Maybe you should reconsider taking her on a date, then,”

 

“Stop it!” Gus protested. “We’re going on a date, the four of us. You won’t get out of it, no matter how much you want to.”

 

Brian smiled, a little surprised his son was so perceptive. He had obviously surmised Brian wasn’t comfortable with the whole date thing, although the brunet had not entirely hidden his distaste.

 

“Yes, I know. We’re going on a date with Lily and Justin,” Brian confirmed gently, nodding his head.

 

“Good,” Gus nodded.  “And we need flowers.”

 

“Joy,” Brian responded playfully, earning a light slap on the arm.

 

“Dad, this is very serious. You need to get flowers that reflect how you feel about Justin,” Gus proclaimed. “Probably red roses. The florist at ‘Flowers from the Heart’ will help us chose the correct ones.”

 

“At ’Flowers from the Heart’?” Brian echoed with a grimace.

 

“Yes. Grandma Debbie says it’s the best florist in town. So we need to go there. Plus, it’s just around the corner from ‘Mon Aimee Chocolat’. See? It’s perfect,” Gus declared, not leaving his father any choice.

 

Oh, shit. If Debbie had gotten involved, Brian feared it might take hours for them to choose the right flowers for their dates.

 

Wait. And here it began… thinking about dates and not inwardly squealing. Gus was such a bad influence on him.

 

“Okay. First stop. Gourmet Chocolate Queen. Here we come,” Brian announced as he turned the car towards their destination.

 

* * *

 

Brian and Gus entered ‘Flowers from the Heart’ after having spent exactly forty-eight torturous minutes choosing the right boxes of chocolate for their dates.

 

Yes. Brian had counted each and every single one, freaking out at the idea of being spotted in the best chocolate shop in the Pitts just before Valentine’s Day. He should have known he was fucked as soon as he had set foot in that store on a Friday the 13th, though. During the time he was there, he had run into two former tricks, his hairdresser, and one of his employees. Needless to say, every single person in his life would know of his whereabouts within the next couple of hours.

 

Gus had of course been adamant about buying the heart-shaped chocolate boxes, with the ridiculous, overweight cherubs surrounded by even more hearts imploring, “Be my valentine,” and proclaiming, “Yours forever and ever.” Brian had swallowed every snarky comment he’d wanted to utter, the excited look on his son’s face making it impossible for him to refuse. Justin would rib him endlessly after receiving his present but, the truth was, Brian couldn’t wait to see the expression on his face when he handed Justin the box. His partner would probably think he was suffering a breakdown or something. Just the thought had Brian inwardly snickering. But, truly, Brian couldn’t deny his son anything. He hoped Gus was aware of how much of a blow to his ego he was willing to accept in order to make him happy.

 

Navigating through the shop, Gus marveled at each and every flower he saw. Daisies, orchids, pansies, gardenias… Brian realized his son had researched the significance of many of them, including red roses.

 

“Red roses represent the ‘passionate love’ you feel for Justin.” Gus stated confidently. “You also need yellow tulips.”

 

“Why?” Brian questioned, his brow furrowing as he picked up a red rose, a thorn stinging his skin and making him hastily drop the flower.

 

“It means you’re hopelessly in love,” Gus revealed matter-of-factly. Brian gave his son a sharp look, while Gus stared back at him, daring his father to say otherwise.

 

Yet again, Brian wondered if he looked like such a romantic fool to his son. Probably, yes. “Fine,” he relented, rolling his eyes. “Yellow tulips it is.”

 

Gus grinned.

 

“What is the meaning of white roses?” Brian inquired as they passed in front of a full floral container. He had always found them delicate and elegant; maybe their meaning would suit him better than ‘hopelessly in love’.

 

“Purity,” the florist - a twenty-something brunette - interjected.

 

Okay. Maybe not.

 

“Justin loves golden gardenias,” Brian revealed, knowing it was true. If he was doomed to buy flowers, he could at least do it right.

 

“Justine… she has very good taste. I can tell,” the brunette simpered.

 

“Yeah…” Brian answered with a frown. He wasn’t sure exactly what the woman meant by her comment, until she winked at him. No. Just no way he was going to be hit on by someone displaying a floral arrangement called ‘everlasting love nest’ in the front window of her store. “Justin,” Brian slowly enunciated his partner’s name, “is wonderful. I’m so in love with _him_ , it’s ridiculous… He means the earth, the oceans, the world to me. He is the most exquisite flower I have ever met.”

 

“Dad, that’s so beautiful,” Gus praised fervently, while the brunette looked crestfallen, but thankfully ceased flirting. “I want lillies,” the boy informed the woman. “Do you have any?”

 

“What kind of lilies?” the woman inquired, looking grateful to focus on someone other than the boy’s father, Brian’s profession of love for his _male_ partner clearly  having shocked her. She led the way to a different part of the shop and pointed to various flowers as she questioned Gus. “One with edible bulbs like the Tiger Lily, Panther Lily, or Orange Lily? A fragrant flower like the Japanese Golden Rayed Lily or the Canada Lily? ”

 

“My Lily so beautiful and so nice!” Gus proudly declared, “but also kind of shy.”

 

“Perhaps the young lady would like some white lilies?” the saleswoman offered. “They should suit a lovely girl.”

 

“Yes,” the boy eagerly agreed. “Some of those speckled orange ones too; they’re almost as pretty as Lily.”

 

The brunette florist smiled at Gus, apparently enjoying the discussion of flowers with such a considerate little boy. She sighed dreamily, “I wish the guy with whom I’ve gone on two dates were as thoughtful as you.”

 

“Do you like him?” Gus asked seriously.

 

“So far,” the woman responded, “but he doesn’t seem very romantic.” She pouted a little before admitting, “He hasn’t asked me to go out with him for Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Maybe you should have flowers delivered to him tomorrow,” Gus suggested brightly, “and once he sees them, he’ll fall head over heels in love with you.”

 

The woman looked doubtful but murmured, “Maybe…”

 

Brian, who’d been lingering over the containers of red roses, almost gagged for the umpteenth time that day. Fuck, his son was giving relationship advice to the flirty nitwit of a salesgirl. What next?

 

When Gus turned toward him, Brian quickly pasted an approving smile on his face, nodding in agreement with his son’s choices for Lily. He was thankful to escape the shop shortly thereafter, with large bouquets for their dates, both floral arrangements supplemented with ferns and baby’s breath.

 

After they carefully stowed the flowers in the jeep, they climbed in and Brian began driving. When his father passed the turn for his home, Gus - having surmised Brian was heading straight to the loft - vehemently protested from the backseat, “Dad, we can’t take the flowers and chocolates to the loft.”

 

Brian huffed, “Why not?”

 

“Because Justin can’t see them before Valentine’s Day,” Gus responded in irritation, obviously thinking Brian was rather dense.

 

Certain his son had already made plans to prevent such a mistake, Brian heaved a resigned sigh at the apparently never-ending preparations for their date. “What do you suggest we do?”  

 

Gus beamed at his father, “I already asked Mom, and she said we can leave them with her. She promised to take care of the flowers.”

 

Brian was tempted to snark that Lindsay would probably feed the chocolates to Melanie to make Gus change his mind, but he thought better of saying that to his son.

 

At the next intersection, he therefore made a u-turn, and they soon arrived at the girls’ home to drop off the flowers and chocolates. As he entered the house with his son, carrying the posies in his arms while Gus transported the chocolates, Brian warned a smirking Lindsay, “Not a word,” grateful he didn’t have to deal with Melanie, too.

 

Lindsay seemingly took Brian’s admonition to heart, although she never stopped grinning as she pulled out vases in which to keep the flowers fresh, filling them with water and carefully setting the bouquets on the kitchen counter under Gus’s watchful eye.

 

“Okay! Time to go home and eat,” Brian declared as he headed toward the entryway. “Tomorrow is our big day, buddy.”

 

Lindsay stopped her friend by grabbing his arm. “Go wait for your father in the car, honey,” she demanded of Gus as she opened the front door, stepping onto the porch with father and son. Gus frowned but gave her a hug and a “Love you, Mom.” He then trotted toward the Jeep, Brian staring after him.

 

“Thank you,” Lindsay murmured as Brian directed a questioning gaze at her. “I know you’re doing this for Gus. And I… think you’re wonderful with him, although I suspect you’re enjoying this more than you let on.”

 

Brian lifted one eyebrow, clearing his throat and gazing at Lindsay mischievously. “I promise I won’t tell if you don’t,” he jested. They exchanged a quick kiss, Brian then stepping back and walking to the Jeep to join Gus.

 

Lindsay watched as they drove away, a smile dancing across her lips.

 

* * *

 

**_The loft, 9:20 p.m…_ **

 

“Is he asleep?” Brian asked Justin, who had just closed the door to Gus’s room.

 

“Yeah. He went out like a light,” Justin confirmed as he walked over to Brian, who was sitting at his computer a few feet away from his son’s bedroom, and began rubbing the brunet’s shoulders. “You wore him out.”

 

Brian chuckled derisively as he grabbed his partner’s hand and turned his chair to face him. “ _I_ wore him out? Are you kidding me?” he exclaimed with a wry grin, pulling the blond onto his lap.

 

“Careful,” a smiling Justin cautioned. “This chair is not meant to support two people.”

 

“It’s Italian,” Brian countered by way of an explanation.

 

“So? You think its provenance gives it more... durability?” Justin breathed out against Brian’s lips.

 

Brian kissed him and then leaned back. “I think,” more kissing, “I need you to show me how happy you are that I’m taking you on a date.”

 

“Oh...I’m _very_ happy,” Justin replied, rolling his lips inward to keep himself from grinning.

 

“Yeah. I can tell you are,” Brian chuckled as he felt Justin’s erection against his stomach. “Thanks for dinner by the way. It was good.”

 

“The jambalaya was delicious,” Justin immediately corrected. “Ask your son. He took three servings.”

 

“He needs stamina for what’s coming tomorrow.” Brian stated with a scowl. “You do realize we are going out with two eight-year-olds on Valentine’s Day, and that we will undoubtedly end up surrounded by lovey-dovey sweethearts everywhere we go. I mean, this is really going to happen.”

 

“Do you realize that ever since getting back together with you, I’ve become the perfect housewife, who makes dinner while waiting for his partner and his son to come home from shopping for chocolates and flowers? It’s as heteronormative as it gets, and it’s all your fault,” Justin drawled, tremendously enjoying teasing his partner.

 

“Yeah, well…” Brian’s hand reached for Justin’s denim-covered cock. “I’m still pretty sure a straight couple can’t perform a mutual blowjob.”

 

Justin burst out laughing, “I love your devious mind, Mr. Kinney,” he jested, before rising from Brian’s lap. Grabbing Brian’s hand, he suggested, “Come on, let’s move. Your son is sleeping next door, and we don’t want to wake him up, _Honey,”_ enunciating the endearment playfully.

 

“Sure thing, my sweet housewife,” Brian responded with a smirk, ogling Justin’s ass as he followed him toward the bedroom.


	2. Burgers and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack Kinney is a kind person in this AU. He suffered a brain injury in an accident when Brian was a teenager and is now a very loving, although childlike soul.

 

**_Saturday, 14 February 2015..._ **

 

“Dad, you need to hold the door,” Gus ordered as they walked down the stairs of his father’s building. It was eleven-thirty, and they needed to pick up Lily before going to Jamie’s - Gus and Jack’s favorite restaurant -  for lunch.

 

“Uh?” Brian responded absentmindedly, descending the last step and heading toward the exit. He was focused on his phone, trying to enter Lily’s address into his GPS application.

 

“You need to hold the door for Justin.” Gus insisted. “What kind of date are you if you don’t hold the door on Valentine’s Day?”

 

Brian finally registered what his son was telling him and glanced up from his cell with a frown. Peering at his lover, who had halted in front of the door, he noticed the merriment dancing in Justin’s eyes - the blond looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Brian glared at his traitor of a partner - who was milking this whole date business for all it was worth - before adopting a more neutral expression. “We’re not…” he stuttered, but he closed his mouth as Gus stared at him pointedly. “Yeah, okay. I get it…”

 

He walked to the door and opened it, gallantly gesturing for Justin and Gus to precede him out of the building. With a devilish smirk, he drawled, “Justin, my love, could you please move your magnificent... _person_ from the entryway?” The way he enunciated his request made it very clear to his partner that ‘person’ wasn’t the word he had in mind, but that he’d chosen it for Gus’s sake.

 

Justin smiled broadly and, as he passed Brian, he leaned in, whispering, “You might want to stop the teasing right now, Brian, or I swear this day is going to be a long one for you.”

 

Brian quirked an eyebrow in response, but didn’t reply. Gus followed Justin, and the brunet soon closed the door behind himself, before joining them on the sidewalk.

 

* * *

 

Brian rang the doorbell and waited. They were in an upscale section of the suburbs, where he was standing with Justin in front of the glossy black door to a fashionable, modern white house with matching black trim around the windows. This new neighborhood was _the_ place to reside, if one wanted to show off their wealth and impress visitors with the ideal home for the perfect family.

 

Brian stared around the property, noticing the white picket fence with gold accents, a swing, and the perfectly manicured grass. Inside the open door to the garage, he glimpsed a sporty black Porsche and a white Cadillac SUV.

 

“Don’t scowl,” Justin advised, before jesting, “you need to make a good impression on Lily’s parents. After all, they could become your in-laws.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Brian refuted, although he couldn’t help but stare in bemusement at the pink and purple globe lights hanging from a tree - the one jarring note in the otherwise immaculately landscaped yard. “Who the fuck uses pink and purple _balls_ to decorate a garden?” he muttered.

 

Justin chuckled at his partner’s dismay just as the door was opened by an elegant Afro-American woman in her forties, dressed in a stunning black pantsuit.

 

“Mrs. Harris? Brian Kinney,” Brian immediately introduced himself, extending his hand. “I’m Gus’s father.”

 

Mrs. Harris shook his hand, eyeing him with a slight smile on her lips. She turned her head and called, “Dave, Gus’s dad is here to pick up Lily.”

 

Mr. Harris, who was at least a decade older than his wife, quickly came to the door. “Mr. Kinney? I’m Dave Harris,” the tall, slender man with silvering hair at his temples greeted him. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise…” Brian responded, not really sure what to think of Lily’s parents, although they both looked elegant and seemed friendly.

 

“And you are?” Mr. Harris addressed Justin.

 

“I’m Justin... Taylor. Brian’s partner,” Justin responded as he extended his hand.

 

“That’s wonderful!” Mrs. Harris exclaimed, speaking directly to them for the first time since she had opened the door. “It’s so ‘in’ to be gay parents. Our neighbors, Blaine and Blair, have been trying to have a baby for a long time!” she informed them as if they would care one way or another.

 

“Hmm,” Brian nodded. “You do know men can’t actually get pregnant, right? Something to do with not having the required equipment. If it were possible, I would have knocked up Sunshine here a long time ago,” Brian jested, as always enjoying shocking a couple of heteros far too much. “Alas, since that didn’t work, no matter how often we tried, I choose another blonde, and voila!” he exclaimed as he pointed to his car, where Gus was impatiently waiting for them to return with Lily.

 

“Hahaha! He’s joking!” Justin rushed to reassure the gaping Harrises. While smiling at the other couple, he leaned against Brian and delivered a sharp pinch to his arse, whispering into his ear, “Shut it! This date is for Gus, so don’t you dare ruin it.”

 

Brian’s arm twitched as he resisted the urge to reach around and soothe his abused posterior. “I am…” he began with a strained grin, pausing when Justin squeezed his hand tightly, “...totally joking, of course!”

 

The Harrises looked at both of them quizzically, but thankfully didn’t comment. “Lily!” the apparently unfazed Mr. Harris called, “Gus’s father is here. Get your coat, sweetheart!”

 

A few seconds later, a petite, gorgeous girl with curly chestnut hair and piercing green eyes appeared. She was wearing a green corduroy dress embroidered with wildflowers, with coordinating green ribbons in her hair. Pursing her lips, she stared between Brian and Justin, before addressing Brian very seriously, “You’re Gus’s father. I’m your daughter-in-law.”

 

“Lily,” her mother reprimanded wearily - as if she had been waging a losing battle with her daughter as to her marital status, “This man is not your father-in-law. You and Gus are not married.”

 

Brian couldn’t help but notice that Mrs. Harris seemed particularly alarmed that her daughter would be associating with a ‘jokester’ of a gay man like him. He inwardly grinned while otherwise maintaining a sober mien. Brian Kinney’s mission - to make this fag cheerleader uncomfortable for life - was definitely a success.

 

Lily brought Brian back from his ‘pat myself on the back’ moment. “That is because the law is stupid. Not allowing marriage before 18. Ridiculously restrictive,” the little girl proclaimed as she walked over to Brian and grabbed his hand. She avoided glancing at Justin, though. “Now, let’s go, Mr. Kinney. Mom, Dad, don’t wait up for me,” she demanded, as Brian gazed down at her with a puzzled look on her face.

 

“Don’t I get a farewell hug?” Mrs. Harris requested, visibly distraught over her daughter’s antics.

 

“Dana!” Lily chastised, calling her mom by her first name to show her disapproval. “This is embarrassing!” she declared before turning to Brian, uttering, “I’m sorry she is so emotional. I hate when she speaks to me as if I were an eight-year-old child. I’m so much more mature than that.” She then quickly went to hug her mother before sauntering back to Brian, who had to bite down hard on his lip so he wouldn’t guffaw, especially when he heard a quickly stifled chuckle emanating from his partner.

 

Eventually, Brian announced, nodding in farewell, “We will have Lily back by five p.m., Mrs. Harris, Mr. Harris.” Justin paused to compliment Lily’s parents on their beautiful house, before following Brian and Lily.

 

As they walked toward the Jeep, Brian witnessed his son exiting the car, a huge smile on his face.

 

“Lily!” Gus exclaimed cheerfully. “I’m so glad you’re here. Allow me to help you get into the car,” he proposed, holding the door for her.

 

“Hi, Gus!” Lily greeted her friend, kissing his cheek before disappearing into the Jeep.

 

Brian noticed his son was blushing slightly.

 

“He is fucking adorable,” Justin commented as he walked toward the passenger door but didn’t open it. Glancing at his partner, he inquired, “So, Mr. Kinney? Are you going to follow Gus’s lead or what?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes but nonetheless walked over to Justin. Playfully pushing his partner against the door, he leaned over his face, without touching him. As he bit down on his lower lip, Brian flirtatiously looked into Justin’s eyes, the blond’s breath catching in his throat as Brian placed one hand on his side, directly under his arm. His fingers slowly roamed downward, sending shivers along Justin’s spine, before stopping on his jeans and eventually grabbing the handle.

 

“Your carriage awaits,” he murmured in a low, sexy voice, stepping back and pulling Justin away from the vehicle as he opened the door. Leaning back, he noticed the flush coloring Justin’s cheeks.

 

“You…” Justin began, but his voice trailed off as he heard Gus’s voice calling from inside the car.

 

“Dad, Justin! Stop making out and let’s go! It’s not polite to make a lady wait!”

 

“Lily is a lady now?” Brian questioned quietly, frowning.

 

“At least, she isn’t a queen yet,” Justin quipped as he placed one hand on Brian’s chest before sliding into his seat.

 

“Yeah…” Brian agreed absently before walking around the front end of the jeep. After climbing behind the wheel, he stared at his partner, his eyes focusing on his lips. He really wanted to kiss those lips right now. “Justin,” Brian stated quietly, the blond turning his head to give him a questioning look.

 

Justin must have seen something on the brunet’s face because he began to smile. Brian couldn’t resist and leaned in.

 

His lips had barely touched Justin’s when Gus interrupted them again. “You’re not kissing him now!” the little boy exclaimed - sticking his head through the gap between the front seats and exasperatedly glaring from side to side. “You’re not supposed to kiss him before the end of the date!”

 

Brian turned to look at his son. “Justin is my partner, Gus. Of course, I can kiss him anytime. I mean, Valentine’s Day has to be good for something, right?”

 

“Dad,” Gus responded sternly in a low voice, placing his hands against the sides of his mouth to make it more difficult for Lily to overhear, “If I can’t kiss my date until tonight, neither can you! We Kinney men have to stick together.”

 

Justin chuckled at Gus’s demand. Brian, on the other hand, looked at his son in dismay, “You’re not serious.”

 

“I’m deadly serious,” Gus replied, raising one eyebrow.

 

This time, Justin burst out laughing. Gus looked so much like his dad right now.

 

“You heard our master,” Justin jested, moving away from Brian.

 

Brian stared at his partner, outraged that he would agree to something like this, but he quickly regained his composure as he came up with a plan. “Okay, Gus. You’re right,” he professed, before leaning over Justin to search for his sunglasses in the glove compartment.

 

As he retrieved them, he softly brushed against Justin’s leg, deliberately accentuating his touch and leaning in so that his mouth was close to the blond’s face. He inhaled deeply, a small smirk playing across his lips as his eyes seductively traveled over his partner’s face. He felt Justin’s body trembling slightly under his hand, the blond’s breathing becoming more laboured. Brian moistened his lips after making sure Justin was watching.

 

Then, without any warning, he pulled back, put his sunglasses on, and turned on the car, totally ignoring his hot-and-bothered partner sitting next to him.

 

“Hmm, Gus?” Justin asked as Brian put the vehicle in motion. “About what you told us just a minute ago…”

 

“You’re absolutely right,” Brian cut the blond off. “We Kinney men need to stick together, right, _Honey_?” he added for good measure, addressing the question to Justin.

 

Justin scowled for the rest of the ride.

 

* * *

**_Jamie’s, twenty minutes later…_ **

 

“Lily, please, after you,” Gus held the door to the restaurant for Lily to precede him, before looking at his father and tipping his head in Justin’s direction.

 

Lily walked in with Gus on her heels, and Brian grabbed the doorframe to allow Justin to enter, too. “My love,” he drawled sarcastically with a dopey look on his face, Justin giving him a sharp stare in response.

 

A gleam appeared in Justin’s eyes, however, as he purposely brushed against Brian on his way into the restaurant, breathing out, “Thank you... _Babe,”_ knowing how much Brian hated that nickname.

 

Brian glared after his partner, momentarily tongue-tied, his gaze eventually focusing on Justin’s perfect ass as he walked toward the host at the front desk. Although, as he realized he was blatantly ogling the blond and that Lily was now looking between him and Justin’s posterior with a frown, he quickly plastered a smile on his face and followed them inside.

 

The host led them past tables filled with happy, boisterous diners, the love songs pouring from the sound system barely audible over the lively chatter. When he reached their table, he handed them their menus and advised them that their server would be with them shortly. The round, wood table was decorated with red and white checkered placemats, with matching cushions on the chairs. In honor of Valentine’s Day, a large, heart-shaped, red candle had been placed in the center of each table. Gus, being a perfect gentleman, graciously pulled out Lily’s chair, holding it until she sat down, and then gently pushed it in before sitting down next to her. Brian, who already knew his son wouldn’t leave him alone until he had done the same for Justin, directed his gaze at his smirking partner.

 

Brian grinned back and inquired, “Would you like to take a seat, Justin? Please, allow me…” He positioned himself behind his lover’s chair, before slowly pulling it back. Justin stepped in front of him and, as he was about to sit, Brian pulled it back even more. The blond would have fallen if not for his quick reflexes.

 

“Your dad is quite the jokester today,” Justin commented as he safely took his seat, eying Brian all the time to make sure the brunet wouldn’t try another stupid trick.

 

“Dad!” Gus chastised loudly. “Justin could have fallen to the floor and been seriously  hurt!”

 

Brian chuckled as he sat down. “Don’t worry Sonny Boy. Sunshine’s… posterior is well-padded, you know? The padding protects him better than the cushions on these chairs. Pain-proof certified.” He casually placed his arm around Justin’s shoulders, giving the blond his most innocent smile.

 

“Are you ready to order?” The waiter questioned as he arrived at their table, positioning himself next to Brian, a notepad and pen in hand.

 

“Are you ready - Gus? Lily?” Brian echoed, looking on as both children perused one menu.

 

Gus gazed up at his father, then at Lily. “We are. Lily can choose for me. I trust her,” he proclaimed, the little girl blushing slightly.

 

Brian leaned back against his chair, noticing Justin’s smile as he observed Gus and Lily. The brunet had to admit they were fucking adorable together. “Okay… Lily?”

 

Lily smiled at Brian, before addressing the waiter, “Two avocado burgers, chili cheese fries, and a tomato salad. And we’ll have orange juice to drink. Your best.”

 

Brian chuckled at Lily’s request. He then turned to Justin. “You can order for me, too. Right, Gus?”

 

Gus beamed at how much his father wanted to please him, although the little boy knew that his father really loved Justin, more than all the stars in the sky.

 

“You sure?” Justin inquired. “You won’t bitch at me because my order won’t please your delicate stomach?”

 

“My stomach is just fine,” Brian countered. “Besides, I’m always eating burgers or pizzas with Jack when we’re here. You know how upset he can become if I dare to order a side of vegetables or any kind of healthy food.”

 

“True,” Justin agreed. “Okay, then…” he turned to the waiter and announced, “We’ll have double-decker burgers with extra mayonnaise, fries with bearnaise sauce, onion rings, slices of bacon and, well, I’ll select our dessert later… As for our drinks, what kind of beer do you have - perhaps Tröegs IPA? ”

 

“Of course, we have it in stock,” the waiter confirmed.

 

“That…” Brian began, but when he saw the pure look of happiness on his son’s face, he relented, “...seems like a wonderful meal for us.”

 

“I’m so happy to be here, Dad. You’re the most wonderful dad, ever!” Gus praised.

 

Brian’s eyes softened as he looked at his joyful son and felt Justin’s hand resting on his lap.

 

“My dad is the most wonderful dad, ever,” Lily contradicted like most children would do. She briefly covered Gus’s hand on the table and added, “However, I understand why you think your dad is the best, Gus. He is cool and really handsome.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow at Lily’s compliments, while Justin chose that moment to kiss his cheek, before murmuring in his ear, “How do you do it? She is already falling for you.”

 

Brian merely shrugged as he uttered, “No clue. Except for my son, kids usually hate me.”

 

“We’re both lucky,” Gus cheerfully responded to Lily’s declaration. “And I’m even more lucky since I now have two mothers and two dads.”

 

Neither Brian nor Justin had a chance to reply before the server arrived with their drinks. But Brian could have sworn that Justin’s eyes had suddenly moistened.

 

Sentimental Twat.

 

“Wait,” Gus called out to the waiter as he was about to leave their table. “We need to taste the drinks before you go. Dad?”

 

Brian normally chose the red wine when he came to Jamie’s. Knowing Gus loved how he tested the wine, he therefore raised his glass of ale to his nose, inhaling and commenting, “A nice floral bouquet with hints of citrus.” After taking a small sip of the ale, he swirled it around in his mouth before announcing to the waiter, “This will do. The caramel malt sweetness in this beer is too often undervalued, don’t you think?”

 

Their server didn’t reply, merely pressing his lips together as if he were trying to restrain laughter.

 

Gus raised his eyebrows at Lily, silently asking for permission to taste test their orange juice. When she assented with a regal nod, he lifted his glass and breathed in. He then took a mouthful and held it on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. “Premium orange juice with excellent citrus flavor,” he confirmed with a nod. “It’s good. We will keep it, thanks,” he informed the waiter, who quickly walked away.

 

“So, Lily…” Brian began, “How long have you been dating my son?”

 

“We’re not really dating as in _dating_ , you know?” Lily replied - and no, Brian didn’t know, but whatever. “I mean, we’re eight years old,” she clarified with a frown. “But, I want to marry Gus when we’re older. And in the meantime, go on dates with you and Gus. Justin can come, too. I don’t mind.”

 

“Justin is awesome, Lily.” Gus interjected. “He taught me how to outline, cut out, and paint a flower for you.”

 

“That flower was awesome! It made Rebecca Hudson so jealous!” Lily exclaimed.

 

“Who is Rebecca Hudson?” Justin questioned, amused by Lily’s excitement.

 

“Gus’s last girlfriend.” Lily responded, pouting a little.

 

Brian’s beer almost went down the wrong pipe. “You already had a girlfriend?” he inquired.

 

“Hmm… yeah?” Gus revealed awkwardly, almost bashfully. “But Lily is different. You know you’re different, right?” he asked his date, suddenly concerned.

 

“Yes. I’m the only one, now,” Lily nodded with a smile. “So, I know I’m special in your heart.”

 

“The only one…” Brian echoed dubiously.

 

“Gus had several girlfriends at once before he met me when I moved here last November. One for each school day - and Rebecca Hudson was his official girl.” Lily disclosed by way of explanation, before glancing at Gus. “You don’t mind me telling your father that, do you? I mean, we’ve already talked about this. It’s all in the past now. You’re not that boy anymore.”

 

Brian was now staring at his son in awe, while Justin was trying really hard not to chuckle.

 

They were distracted as the server arrived with their orders, placing the dishes on the table and interrupting the ongoing discussion. Brian eyed the food in front of him suspiciously although, as fattening as it seemed to be, it also looked delicious.

 

As soon as the waiter left, Gus resumed, answering Lily, “I’m in love now. For the first time in my life,” he clarified emphatically.

 

“Oh, Gus! I love you, too! I can’t wait to marry you and have your babies! And I’m so happy to be your valentine today. So, so happy!” Lily enthused.

 

“I’m delighted, too!” Gus responded, lifting his hand to replace a strand of Lily’s hair behind her ear. The little girl giggled and blushed at Gus’s flirtatious gesture. “Now, let’s eat while it’s warm,” he happily suggested before focusing entirely on his plate, as if he had already forgotten he had just declared his undying love to Lily a moment ago.

 

 _Kids..._ Brian thought, smirking. _Love can’t compete with an empty stomach._

 

After witnessing their interaction, the brunet was wondering if he should be alarmed by his son’s antics, although he couldn’t help but think the two children were pretty adorable together. And there was that word again. Adorable. He really was softening way too much since Justin had come back into his life.

 

His partner was also looking at Gus and Lily with a small smile on his lips. As Brian caught his gaze, Justin mouthed, “You okay?”, a little worried that Brian would not feel comfortable with this overflow of sentimentality.

 

Brian gave Justin a slight nod, before leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. He then whispered, “I’ve realized my son is both a womanizer and a hopeless romantic. Why do you think I wouldn’t be okay with it?”

 

Justin stared into his eyes as Brian leaned back, and the brunet had a sudden, irresistible urge to kiss him again. “Gus is right, you know.” Justin stated quietly. “You’re a wonderful dad.”

 

Brian bit his lip. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Fuck, the burger could wait and freeze for all Brian cared. It was Valentine’s Day and he needed to kiss his partner right now.

 

Aware of what his father was about to do, Gus protested, the complaint vaguely registering in Brian’s mind. He didn’t really listen, though, raising his hand to Justin’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek while his fingers carded through strands of silky blond hair. He felt a warm feeling in his chest as he claimed Justin’s lips and finally did what he had wanted to do since they’d left the loft a couple of hours ago. He kissed Justin softly, languorously, his tongue gently licking Justin’s lips. When the blond relented and let him in, he sighed contentedly, savoring the perfection of their kiss, before leaning back.  

 

He loved it when Justin became flushed because of his touch. The blond had an elated look on his face, as if Brian were his whole world. The brunet was himself dazed by Justin’s expression, and he therefore placed another lingering kiss on Justin’s lips. He didn’t give a shit that Jamie’s was a family-friendly place, where gay displays of affection might not be welcome.  

 

“Hey, Boss!” a voice called out, a voice Brian shouldn’t be hearing in this place at this moment, preventing him from pursuing his explorations. Then, a whistle made him lean back with an annoyed sigh. He was more than ready to bark at his CFO that coming to Jamie’s to eat with his beau on Valentine’s Day was lame, and damned cruel for his boyfriend. Brian might be here, but this day was for Gus. What excuse could Ted possibly have for forcing Blake to dine at Jamie’s?

 

However, his insult died away as he searched for his friend, stopping on a specific spot. His eyes went wide as he realized what he was looking at, a growl escaping his lips. _Really?_

 

A few tables away, Ted, Blake, Michael, Ben, Jesse, Aaron, Emmett, Drew, Lindsay, Melanie, JR, Debbie, and Carl were all smiling at them. “Hey, honeys!” Debbie even vociferated, waving her hand enthusiastically.

 

That’s when Brian noticed the last person sitting at the table.

 

“Grandpa!” Gus exclaimed, immediately rising from his chair to rush into Jack's arms, as Brian’s father trotted toward them.

 

“Gus!” Jack greeted his grandson with a bright smile on his face. “I’m so glad to see you. And Brian! Justin! It’s so great to be here! Debbie invited me to join them since she didn’t want to miss your date for anything! Isn’t she the sweetest lady alive?” he cheered as he joined them, standing at the end of the table with his hand around Gus’s shoulders.

 

Brian and Justin both smiled grimly at Jack, while waving in fake happiness at Debbie. “You told her?” Brian questioned Justin discreetly.

 

“Are you crazy?” Justin murmured, still pretending to be pleased to see all their friends. As Gus turned around to look at his surrogate grandma, Debbie gave him a thumb’s up, cluing both men in that the little boy must have bragged about their double date to her, from whence it had spread to everyone in the family.

 

Brian and Justin stared at each other after witnessing the exchange and burst out laughing.

 

“Grandpa, I want you to meet someone very special to me,” Gus dragged Jack toward Lily. “This is the love of my life, Lily! Lily, this is my Grandpa Jack, Dad’s father.”

 

“Oh, I’m so glad to meet Gus’s family! You look so much like your son, Mr. Jack. Only more like his older brother,” Lily politely complimented Jack, whose smile widened even more.

 

“You hear that, son?” Jack questioned radiantly, over the moon that someone could mistake him for Brian’s brother, even if it was a little girl.

 

“Yeah. I heard,” Brian dryly confirmed, taking a bite of his burger. Fuck, those carbs were so fucking good.

 

“You’re Princess Lily, aren’t you, young lady?” Jack charmingly inquired. “You were meant to met our little prince, here. Do you know that when night falls, in order for the prince not to turn into a frog, you have to give him a kiss?”

 

“I’m not a frog!” Gus complained, staring at his grandpa in consternation. He then gazed at his father, hoping for him to intercede.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Brian declared in amusement. “I can’t help you.”

 

Jack shared a look with his son and Justin, before bending his knees to murmur in Gus’s ear. “You won’t really turn into a frog tonight. But you want a kiss, right?”

 

“Oh,” Gus said, confused. “Ohhhhh…” he repeated as Jack’s meaning finally dawned on him, his lips curling upward.

 

“Mr. Jack. I’m sorry, but I’m not a little girl anymore.” Lily interjected. “I don’t believe in frogs turning into princes. But I will give Gus a kiss nonetheless. I mean, if you’re ready to lie for your grandson so I’ll kiss him, it must be really important to you. And since we’re almost family now, I don’t want you to be sad. So, Gus, I’ll kiss you tonight,” Lily announced confidently.

 

Brian had to roll his eyes at that point, since it was obvious Lily would have kissed Gus without Jack’s assistance. Now, he was curious as to what kind of kiss it would turn out to be.

 

Meanwhile, Gus made a victory sign, exclaiming “Yes!” which made everybody laugh.

 

“Okay!” Justin intervened. “If we don’t want to be late for the movie, we should really finish our lunch pretty soon.”

 

“You’re going to a movie?” Jack questioned innocently.

 

“We are.” Brian confirmed, indicating the kids, Justin, and himself with his hand. Then, pointing at Jack, he specified, “You’re not.”

 

“But, I…” Jack began, already employing his most convincing puppy-dog gaze.

 

“No.” Brian stopped him before he could add anything. “We are not taking a third kid with us,” he clarified, quirking an eyebrow and daring Jack to pretend otherwise.

 

“Please? Pretty, pretty please?” Jack linked his fingers, almost tearing up, showing no shame as he begged for his son to cave in.

 

“Brian, maybe we can…” Justin was the first one to fall for Jack’s subterfuge.

 

“Dad, I don’t mind if…” Gus’s voice joined Justin’s plea.

 

“He looks so sad...” Lily also interfered.

 

“Alright!” Brian barked, amazed by Jack’s extraordinary acting skill. The man could really make anyone he wanted eat from the palm of his hand. “You can come,” the brunet relented, before warning his father, a deadly serious expression on his face, “But no talking, no cheering, no giggling, no “why”, “how”, “but”, not a single fucking question in the movie theater. If I hear just a sigh from you, I’m taking you back to the Institute. Got it?”

 

“I will be as silent as the grave,” Jack promised, sporting a stupid smile, as if he wanted everyone to see all his teeth. Then, turning toward Brian and Justin’s friends, who were still sitting a few tables away, he shouted triumphantly, “I’m going!”

 

Brian witnessed a couple of his friends scowling while others were cheering loudly. Then, Jesse, Drew, Carl, and Blake all pulled out bills from their wallets, placing them on the table.

 

Realizing he had been played masterfully by Jack, Justin breathed out, “Remind me never to trust your father again. You think he will actually shut up during the movie?”

 

“Not a chance,” Brian replied, sitting sideways in his chair, crossing one leg over the other one, and leaning back against his partner. Justin immediately encircled Brian’s waist, reaching for his lover’s hand, and placing a soft kiss on his neck.

 

Brian watched his father interacting with his friends, enjoying the joyful banter. At least, Brian mused, Jack always went after what he wanted.

 

 _Like father, like son_.

 

With a smile, Brian squeezed Justin’s hand. He then glanced at Gus, who was giving Lily a mouthful from his own plate, beaming radiantly.

 

This date thing was pretty amazing so far.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Aaron are original characters from ‘Entwined' and part of the extended family.  
> Brian still needs to suffocate under the weight of your sweet love. Thank you. * grin *


	3. Movies and Kisses

**_Squirrel Hill’s Manor Theatre, one hour later…_ **

 

Brian, Justin, Gus, Lily, and Jack entered the Manor Theatre, the oldest continuously operating theater in the Pitts. The half-timbered facade of the historic building had been restored and the interior fully renovated. Inside, before heading into one of the four screening rooms for a show, moviegoers could soak in the modern ambience of the M-bar - drinking and nibbling on a variety of appetizers in addition to the usual theater snacks of popcorn, nuts, and candy.

It was Gus’s favorite theater, and he wanted to watch the rerun of _The Lion King_ that was being shown there. Brian had been surprised that a movie theater would run such an old movie on Valentine’s Day, but Jack and Lily seemed delighted with Gus’s choice. Justin had always loved the movie, rattling on and on about the animation and special effects. “I can’t wait to see it again,” he declared, even more excited than the rest of the group. “I was only eleven when it came out, and I’ve watched it at least a hundred times.”

 

Brian winced at that reminder of his own age, something he preferred not to think about. As he headed toward the booth to purchase tickets, he passed a large painting of a bald man with round, orange-framed glasses and a plaid blazer holding a dog - a dachshund wearing a horrible pink and blue coat - in his arms. The words ‘In loving memory’ were printed at the bottom of the board. Brian frowned. A huge basket filled with pet toys, a tennis ball, a miniature coat, and a golden leash had been placed on a nearby table.

 

Brian, still staring quizzically at the weird shrine, handed his credit card to the ticket agent, requesting, “Five tickets for _The Lion King_. Three adults and two kids.”

 

“That is the theater manager with the love of his life, Barney,” the ticketmaster volunteered, having noticed Brian’s puzzled glance at the painting. “We’re showing _The Lion King_ in tribute since he was a huge fan of that movie.”

 

Brian looked at the clerk, his brow furrowing. “The theater manager died?”

 

The salesman shook his head, snickering. “No. Barney died.” In response to Brian’s perplexed expression, he clarified, “The dog.”

 

Brian snorted in astonishment. After grabbing the tickets from the counter, he put his credit card into his wallet and slid it back into the inner pocket of his coat. He then headed to the bar in the lobby, where Justin was busy buying sweets and a couple of cans of beer.

 

“Don’t ask,” Brian ordered dryly as he joined Justin. The blond was looking at Brian inquiringly, having noticed his partner’s bemused expression. When Justin kept staring at him, Brian disclosed, “Barney died.”

 

“Who is Barney?” Jack questioned as he joined them with the biggest box of popcorn Brian had ever seen.

 

Eyeing the junk food in consternation - Jack would never be able to eat all of that after having already gobbled down two double cheeseburgers at Jamie’s - Brian responded thoughtlessly, “a dog.”

 

“Oh my God!” Jack exclaimed. “What happened?”

 

“Dad,” Brian scowled. “Remember, you’re not supposed to ask questions.”

 

“But someone died Brian. You can’t expect me to stay quiet about it.”

 

Brian had to roll his eyes at that one. “It was not a person; it was a dog,” he countered exasperatedly. Not waiting for Jack to answer, he called to his son. “Gus? Lily? We should take our seats. The movie will begin in less than ten minutes.”

 

“You’ll see, Mr. Jack. It’s great movie.” Lily enthused as they waited to enter the screening room. “Gus hasn’t seen it either. I wish it could be my first time all over again, too. It’s so full of emotion! It’s beautiful and profound, with deep insight into the human psyche.”

 

“It’s about two lions fighting over which one has the biggest b...” Brian retorted, forgetting he was addressing a little girl.

 

“It’s about love,” Justin stepped in, interrupting Brian’s analysis, saving his partner from explaining what kind of balls he was referring to.

 

Fortunately, neither Lily nor Gus noticed Brian’s misstep, although Jack was now giggling like a child hearing the word ‘wee-wee’ for the first time. Brian ignored his father as they stepped up to an employee, who separated their tickets from the stubs and then handed the stubs back to them. They then proceeded into the room where the film would be screened, only to discover it was nearly empty of theatergoers. Brian found himself sitting between Justin and Gus in the center left of the room, Jack having insisted that the couples needed to be able to _cuddle_ during the movie.

 

Brian really regretted not having brought a gag with him. It would have been helpful to shut his father up. Justin was in for a treat for the next ninety minutes, since Jack had chosen the seat next to the blond. Before the movie even began, he started chewing loudly on his popcorn.

 

When the movie started, Gus was mesmerized by the first scene with all the animals dancing and celebrating Simba’s birth. Brian was pretty sure he could see his son’s eyes moistening, but he didn’t say anything, preferring to discreetly observe the boy’s reaction. Of course, he should have known the moment would be ruined by his father, who suddenly stood up to cheer Simba’s birth.

 

“Dad!” Brian tried to get his father’s attention, grateful that the movie theater was almost empty. “Sit down!” he ordered, reaching over to grab Jack’s arm, while Justin did nothing except laugh hysterically. “Could you help me control him?” Brian complained.

 

“Jack,” Justin called out as he tried control his laughter. “You’re not supposed to stand up in a movie theater.”

 

Jack - who was now moving his ass in a circle - inquired, “Why not?”

 

“Because there are usually people sitting behind you, and if you’re standing up, they can’t see a thing,” Justin responded quietly. Thankfully, Jack sat back down just as the title _The Lion King_ appeared onscreen in big letters.

 

As the movie’s second song started, with Simba singing that he couldn’t wait to be king, Jack wriggled in his seat, clearly fighting the urge to stand up. Even though he stayed seated, he couldn’t refrain from loudly humming the tune.

 

The worst part came when Mufasa died. Gus, who had been mostly quiet until now, couldn’t prevent himself from sniffling a little. With Lily next to him, he tried as hard as he could to hide how sad he was, but in the end, it was a losing battle. He began to cry, searching for his father’s hand. Brian, understanding Gus had been affected by the death of the lion cub’s father, placed his arm around Gus’s shoulders. The boy’s chin trembled as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“Hey, buddy. It’s fine,” he reassured him softly.

 

Lily leaned forward to catch Gus’s eyes. “It’s okay, Gus. Real men are not afraid to show their emotions. You’re very brave.”

 

“Maybe you should listen to her, Brian. You might learn how to be a real man,” Justin whispered teasingly in Brian’s ear, having overheard Lily’s declaration.

 

Brian glared at Justin, while tightening his grip on Gus. That’s when he noticed that Jack was sobbing uncontrollably next to Justin.

 

“It’s so sad!” Jack exclaimed between sobs. “Brian! His father, he’s… he’s dead!”

 

“Oh my god, shoot me now,” Brian mumbled in aggravation over his father’s disproportionate reaction.

 

“Jack. It’s sad, but it will get better,” Justin tried to soothe him, but Jack only sobbed harder.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Brian cursed. Peering at his son, he noticed the little boy was not crying anymore. The fact that Lily was now holding his hand probably explained why he had an ‘I’m in heaven’ kind of expression on his face. Again, Brian marveled at the children’s ability to change from sad to happy in a heartbeat.

 

Unfortunately, Jack wouldn’t be so easily comforted. “Switch places with me,” Brian asked Justin. “I’m going to try to calm him down.”

 

“Okay,” Justin agreed, knowing Brian was the only one who could reassure his father in moments like this.

 

As soon as Brian sat next to him, Jack grabbed his hand, pulling his son against himself. “Sim... Simba is… devas…devastated. How… how can he… survive on… his own?” He questioned between gasps, crushing Brian’s fingers.

 

“Hey. Look at me,” Brian insisted. “It’s okay. This is not actually real, you know?”

 

“But it’s… so sad. So, so sad,” Jack wailed, now wiping his nose on Brian’s shoulder.

 

Brian grimaced. “Couldn’t you use a tissue instead of my shirt?”

 

“You could be… more considerate… about… my f...feelings,” Jack lamented. “A father has died… and all… you’re thinking about….  is my snot on your… fancy clothes!”

 

“I…” Brian was about to argue but, as he eyed his father’s nose, the threat of more disgusting mucus on his Ralph Lauren shirt stopped him dead. “Come on. If you quit sobbing, I’ll give you a big hug.”

 

“You... you will?” Jack stammered.

 

“Yes,” Brian answered. He wasn’t a fan of hugs, never had been, never would be, but he would do anything to stop his father from crying his eyes out until the movie finally ended. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

“Okay,” Jack agreed, his voice still trembling.

 

Brian sighed in defeat, but he reached around to take his father in his arms. Jack, as always, hugged him as if he wanted to strangle him, but the brunet felt his dad relax in his arms. In fact, he could have sworn that the man had just given Justin a high five over his shoulder. Suddenly pulling back, Brian grabbed Jack’s arms and looked at his face.

 

His father was grinning. “Got you,” he said proudly.

 

Turning around, Brian discovered that Justin was crying. From laughing himself silly.

 

“Traitors,” Brian snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. It had just dawned on him that Jack had conspired with Justin to pull this off. “I hate you both.”

 

“You love us,” Jack refuted, placing one arm around Brian’s shoulders.

 

“So very much,” Justin added, imitating Jack’s gesture, Brian now caught between the two men.

 

“Fuck off!” he leaned forward in an attempt to shrug off their arms.

 

“Dad! Language!” Gus hissed. “I’m trying to watch the movie. You need to shut it.”

 

At that point, Brian gave up and focused on the movie, not even blinking when Jack started to dance again, singing Hakuna Matata - with Justin joining in.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the movie ended, Jack tried to convince his son to let him go to the girls’ place with them, especially after Gus inadvertently confided that they were going to offer chocolates and flowers to Lily and Justin, but Brian didn’t cave in this time. His father pouted in the backseat, sitting between Gus and Lily and glaring at Brian through the rearview mirror during the entire ride to the Institute. When they arrived, he refused to get out of the car. Brian had to threaten never to let him watch _The Lion King_ again before his father finally relented.

 

The thought of not being able to watch Pumba fart or sing to his son ‘Can you feel the love tonight’ was way too scary for Jack to maintain his intransigence. “You’re a dictator. Threatening not to let me watch this masterpiece again. How can you do that to your own father?” Jack complained as Brian walked with him to his room, while Justin, Gus, and Lily stayed in the car.

 

“Stop with the martyr act. You know it doesn’t work on me,” Brian demanded, unfazed by his father’s theatrics.

 

“Why don’t you love me like I deserve to be loved?” Jack melodramatically inquired, as the two of them ascended the last stair to the second floor and began walking down the hallway.

 

“I know you too well,” Brian declared as he briefly placed his hand over Jack’s, muttering in his ear, “This is just a ploy to make me say that I care about you.”

 

“And so what if it is?” Jack asked, glancing at his son when Brian stopped at the door to Jack’s room.

 

Brian looked at his dad, his expression becoming serious as he grabbed the door handle. “You don’t have to play me to get me to acknowledge how I feel. Not anymore. But I’m not going to declare my undying love to you every single time you want me to.”

 

“You used the word ‘love’. You sooo love me,” Jack repeated with a knowing smile.

 

Brian chuckled, “Shut up,” opening the door and stepping inside his father’s room. “Now, I need to go. Lily has to be back at her parents’ house by five.”

 

Jack followed Brian and took off his coat, placing it on a chair. Brian should have predicted his announcement would not please his father, who now looked like he was about to start pouting. Again. “Go then. They’re waiting for you.”

 

“Dad,” Brian called, but Jack didn’t look at him. “Dad,” he insisted, walking over to his father. Jack still refused to gaze at him. “You’re really the most stubborn person in my life, you know that?” Brian inquired with a smile.

 

“And who do you think I take after?” Jack asked, his lips turning upward.

 

“I think the correct question would be who _I_ take after,” Brian countered, smirking. He then demanded, “Come here.”

 

“Why?” Jack’s brow furrowed.

 

Brian rolled his eyes, but he moved to envelop his father in his arms, giving him a tight hug. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispered in his ear, before releasing him as he stepped back.

 

“You’re not my lover,” Jack stated, pleased with his son’s gesture.

 

“Thank God for that mercy,” Brian playfully responded but, before he could add anything else, Jack wrapped him closely in his arms.

 

Brian was almost strangled in less than five seconds. “Easy...” he breathed out.

 

“Shut up and let me love you, for Christ’s sake,” Jack dryly mumbled, doing his best imitation of a bad-tempered Brian and making his son laugh.

 

When the older man broke their embrace, he raised his hand to cup Brian’s cheek. Brian would never say it out loud, but those gentle, brown eyes caused a deep tightening in his chest.

 

* * *

 

**_4:30 p.m..._ **

 

Twenty minutes later, Brian finally parked the car in front of Lindsay and Melanie’s house. “Last stop. _Muncherland_!” he exclaimed thoughtlessly as he killed the ignition.

 

“I don’t see any sheep or goats out there,” Lily commented as she undid her seatbelt.

 

Brian peered at Justin, a deer caught in the headlights sort of expression on his face.

 

“Muncherland? Really?” the blond mouthed quietly so that the kids wouldn’t hear him, although Brian could see he was trying hard not to laugh.

 

Brian’s lips curled upward but, as he gazed into the backseat, he managed to announce in a serious tone, “Justin? Lily? We have a surprise for you. Right Gus?”

 

“Absolutely,” Gus eagerly agreed as he opened his door and jumped down, before walking around the back of the vehicle to help Lily out.

 

Brian and Justin followed their lead, and soon they all were standing on the girls’ porch. “Gus,” Brian called to his son, preventing him from immediately entering the house. He crouched down in front of him and murmured, “Why don’t you offer your presents to Lily first, okay, buddy? I will give mine to Justin after that.”

 

“Okay. I need some time alone with Lily anyway,” Gus nodded, indicating that he didn’t want anyone to be present when he gave Lily her gifts. “And I know that…” he paused, obviously hesitating to share what he wanted to say with his father.

 

“What? You can tell me,” Brian prompted gently, while Justin pretended not to listen to their conversation. Lily was humming absently a few feet away, granting her boyfriend some privacy.

 

Gus leaned closer to his father’s ear as if he were going to impart a big secret. “I know you need some time only with Justin, Dad. And I understand. There is nothing wrong with being shy,” he declared solemnly.

 

Brian laughed as he gazed softly at his son. Ruffling his hair, he quipped, although he had a feeling Gus would take his words very seriously, “Just don’t tell Justin I’m nervous about offering him flowers and chocolates on Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Pinky Promise,” Gus swore, reaching out to hook his little finger with Brian’s. To demonstrate the solemnity of his promise, he then gestured over his heart and intoned, “Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.”

 

“Good boy,” Brian praised as he quickly glanced downward to make sure that the Pinky Swear hadn’t divested him of his manhood. He really needed to talk to the two lesbians about what they were teaching his son.

 

Maybe this whole pinky thing wasn’t that bad, Brian reflected when he noticed Justin looking at both father and son in adoration. “Now, let’s do this!” he encouraged as he patted his son on the back.

 

Gus smiled broadly at his father and opened the front door. “Come on, Lily!” he invited his friend to enter his house. As he crossed the threshold, he called out, “Mom? Momma? We’re home!”

 

Meanwhile, Justin was still looking at Brian as if he wanted to devour him on the spot. “Do you have any idea how sexy you really are?” he unsurprisingly teased as soon as Brian straightened up.

 

Brian snorted. “You’re so easy,” he mocked his partner playfully before capturing his tantalizing lips, emboldened by the blond’s reaction. And what the hell, Justin might have fallen for the heartfelt connection between father and son, but Brian fucking loved it when his partner looked at him like he was head over heels in love with him.

 

Melanie’s voice echoing around the entryway unfortunately stopped Brian from exploring Justin’s mouth more thoroughly. “Ahhh, you’re finally here!” she addressed the two men with a smirk before greeting her son, “Hi, Honey!” After bending over to give Gus a big hug, she leaned back, focusing on the petite Afro American girl standing quietly at his side. “And who is this beautiful girl with the amazing green eyes?” she questioned in a  warm voice.

 

“I’m Lily. It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Marcus,” Lily responded bashfully.

 

“Call me Melanie, please,” Melanie replied, extending her hand to shake Lily’s, obviously impressed that the girl knew her last name. She then shouted to get her wife’s attention, “Linds? They’re here!”

 

Lindsay appeared at the top of the staircase and quickly descended the stairs to join them. After blowing a kiss toward Justin and Brian, she turned to greet her son’s date, “Hey Lily! I’m Lindsay. You saw me and my partner briefly at Jamie’s during lunch. We didn’t introduce ourselves because we didn’t want to interrupt your meal.”

 

Brian guffawed at that one. Lindsay was so full of shit.

 

The blonde continued, “But now, we have some time to discover more about each other! What do you say? You want a hot chocolate with white and pink marshmallows? I spent hours preparing the drinks! I even made the marshmallows by hand! This hot chocolate is Gus’s favorite!”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Gus interjected.

 

Lindsay ignored her son’s comment. “You will love it!” she insisted.

 

“For Chrissake, Linds,” Brian cursed quietly as he grabbed her elbow, escorting her a couple steps away. “You’re not doing what I think you’re doing, right?”

 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Lindsay gazed at him innocently.

 

“Oh, you don’t?” Brian mocked. “What about guilting your son’s date into trying one of your awful concoctions while you grill her with stupid questions, such as ‘You still live with your parents? What does your father do for a living? What do _you_ want to grow up to be? Are you interested in embroidery? Ballroom dance?” he imitated her high-pitched tone. “And homemade marshmallows?” he asked as he pretended to gag. “You want to poison the poor girl?”

 

“Brian, how can you think that of us?” Melanie intervened, feigning outright indignation. “We just want to get to know her. Gus seems to like Lily and, as concerned parents, we want to show our interest in our son’s life.”

 

Brian huffed at her explanation. “Give the kid a break. If I had to meet in-laws like the two of you at her age, I would have been driven to embrace the Lord and become a priest. One wicked mother-in-law is bad enough, but two?” he grimaced.

 

Justin, who was observing the whole scene and enjoying the free entertainment, barely restrained himself from doubling over in laughter - especially at the notion that his lover would ever be a man of the cloth. Intent on rescuing Gus, he purposely suggested, “Gus, why don’t you go to the living room with Lily and give her her presents? We will respect your privacy and wait for you here.”

 

Gus directed a thankful gaze at Justin before frowning at all three of his parents. Satisfied that they weren’t going to voice any more ridiculous ideas, he grabbed Lily’s hand and dragged her to the living room, where they had left the flowers and chocolates the day before.

 

As soon as they headed toward the living room, however, Lindsay, Melanie, and Brian followed them. Justin feared they were intent on interrupting Lily and Gus’s tête-à-tête, but they stopped once they could clearly see both children. “You’re not going in there,” he warned sternly. “And Brian… really?”

 

“What? I’m just curious,” Brian defended himself as he stood behind Melanie and Lindsay, peering over their heads to discreetly spy on his son. Justin couldn’t believe how childishly they were all behaving.

 

He joined them within a few seconds, though.

 

“Ohhhh! He just told her he loves her! That’s so sweet!” Lindsay melted, her eyes riveted to the scene unfolding in the living room. Gus was holding out the bouquet of lilies and the heart-shaped box of chocolates with an expectant look on his face.

 

“And look at her face now that she has seen the flowers!” Melanie raved. Lily was now fawning all over Gus’s thoughtful presents.

 

“He is so going to nail her,” Brian snickered.

 

“Oh my God, Brian,” Justin chuckled at his partner’s remark. He wasn’t surprised that Brian would assess the most ridiculously romantic scene he had ever witnessed between two children in such a way, but he had a feeling the brunet was merely trying to disguise how immensely he was enjoying himself.

 

“What?” Brian countered. As he looked at his partner, the blond saw that he was smiling brightly. “Fuck it,” Brian mumbled. Moving into the living room, the brunet demanded, “Come with me.”

 

He then paused, waiting for Justin to join him. “I need the gifts,” he stated in explanation when his son gave him a puzzled look.

 

Brian walked to the dining table and picked up the remaining bouquet and the bag from the chocolate shop. Making sure Justin was still following him, he then headed to the back door and stepped outside, the blond closing the door behind them.

 

“So,” Brian began, clearly feeling awkward. It wasn’t every day that he offered gifts like these to another man. In fact, it was the first time in his life that he had bought flowers and chocolates for anyone but Debbie. “Gus made me buy these. So, I thought that instead of watching the roses, tulips, and gardenias wither and die in the presence of lesbians eating chocolates that will undoubtedly turn them into bloated whales, I could give them to you instead.” He shook his head, eyeing the flowers askance, as if the thorns on the roses would suddenly jab him.

 

Justin was trying very hard to remain serious.

 

Brian noticed and finally admitted, “Do you have any idea how ridiculous I feel?”

 

“You’re not ridiculous,” Justin refuted, a small grin playing across his lips. “You’re romantic,” he drawled. Annoying the brunet truly was one of his guilty pleasures.

 

Brian glared at him. “I hate romantic shit.”

 

“I know you do.” Justin agreed. “That’s why I’m aware how much it costs your ego to give me these,” he teased, snatching the bouquet of red roses, yellow tulips, and golden gardenias from Brian’s hand. Inhaling deeply, he kept his gaze on Brian, who was now looking at him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “I spent the last month studying the meaning of flowers with Gus, by the way. Oh, and I taught him about the importance of behaving like a gentleman and choosing the perfect gift for your lover,” Justin revealed, now grinning broadly.

 

“You did?” Brian raised an eyebrow, understanding the blond had totally played him. “You’re so enjoying this,” he stated knowingly.

 

“I am,” Justin confirmed, before grabbing the ‘Mon Aimee Chocolat’ bag from Brian’s hand and looking inside. He burst out laughing as he retrieved the heart-shaped box with the sentimental declaration of love printed on its top. “Be my valentine. Yours forever and ever…” Justin read out loud, giggling.

 

At the blond’s hilarity, Brian pursed his lips before moving closer and raising his hand to cover Justin’s on the chocolate box. Glancing at the top of the box, he frowned playfully. “Gus chose it,” he acknowledged as he placed the chocolates and the flowers on a nearby table. “It was either that or a heart-shaped note stating ‘You own the key to my heart’ in French, with the two halves of the heart representing lovers kissing while their eyes turned into tiny hearts.” He then took Justin into his arms and disclosed with a laugh, “Either way, it was totally lame.”

 

Justin nodded. “You poor thing. It must have been a terrifying and highly traumatic experience.”

 

Brian smirked, pulling Justin close to him. “Luckily for you, I survived.”

 

“And you did it for your son,” Justin argued, as he softly caressed Brian’s cheek.

 

“Yeah…” Brian replied, although Justin could have sworn there was more in that single word than Brian was willing to share. The thought was a fleeting one, however, since Brian chose that instant to kiss him, one of those kisses which made Justin’s legs turn into jello and his heart feel like it had stopped beating altogether. His back encountered the wall of the house as Brian walked him backward and trapped him there.

 

Not that Justin had any complaints about that, mind you. But that’s when they heard someone loudly clearing his throat.

 

“Dad!” Gus’ indignant voice reached them.

 

And yep. That was a scowl on Brian’s face.

 

Turning to see where the voice had come from, Brian and Justin discovered four heads looking at them through the sliding-glass door. Linds and Mel even had the audacity to wave at them.

 

“We’re just waiting for you to devour Justin alive, Brian,” Melanie jested. “The post-honeymoon reunion haze still hasn’t worn off, I presume?”

 

“They need to stop kissing all the time!” Gus exclaimed. “Seriously, Dad, we need to go. It’s ten to five,” he informed his father, before disappearing into the living room.

 

Brian groaned. When he realized Linds and Melanie were still watching, he growled some more before murmuring, “I think that’s our cue. Let’s take Lily home with Gus, and then we will drop him back here so that we can finally celebrate Valentine’s Day in true Kinney fashion. What do you say?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Justin smiled, as he picked up his flowers and chocolates. “By the way…” he stopped Brian as the man was ready to join his son. “Thank you… for the flowers and… the chocolates. I mean, well... thank you.”

 

Brian eyes softened. A shy smile appeared on his lips, one Justin rarely saw. And fuck if he didn’t love Brian a little more every time he saw that smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

**_5:05 p.m., Lily’s house…_ **

 

“What is he doing?” Brian whispered, trying to watch his son from his position behind the steering wheel. Gus had accompanied Lily to her door while he and Justin waited in the Jeep.

 

“Nothing for now,” Justin disclosed as he stared through his window. “No, wait; I think… yes! That’s it!”

 

“That’s it, what? _What_? Let me see!” Brian tried to push Justin out of the way so he could see the Harrises’ front door.

 

“She kissed him,” Justin declared proudly.

 

“What? How?” Brian babbled. For now it was just a first kiss but before Brian realized it, Gus would surely knock on his door claiming that he was pregnant.

 

“She assaulted him. She grabbed his collar and planted her lips on Gus’s without asking for his permission. And she ravished him,” Justin stated with a straight face.

 

“Sorry, _what_?” Brian exclaimed. “She raped my son?”

 

Justin roared with laughter. “Jesus Brian, you really think an eight-year-old girl like Lily could abuse your son?”

 

“What if she traumatized him with her gross, wet tongue? She ate cheese for lunch,” Brian countered. Maybe she couldn’t assault Gus but, still, a smelly tongue could agitate an innocent child, right?

 

“She didn’t,” Justin barked out a laugh. “And for your information, she just placed a soft peck on his lips. Christ, you’re worse that Michael, I swear.”

 

“You’re sure? That’s all?” Brian questioned, so relieved he even ignored the comparison to his overprotective best friend.

 

“Yes. That’s all. She is gone now,” Justin responded, still gazing at the house.

 

“So where is Gus then?” Brian inquired. If Lily was home, Gus should be coming back to the car.

 

“Still standing in the same place. It seems her kiss has frozen him to the spot,” Justin revealed.

 

Brian growled. “I knew he would be traumatized.”

 

“He’s not,” Justin contended. “Give him a couple of minutes. He just received his first kiss from the girl he loves. It’s a very intense experience,” he stated, covering Brian’s hand with his own.

 

Brian peered at their joined hands, before entwining their fingers.

 

“You remember that night? On the roof?” Justin questioned softly.

 

“Yeah…” Brian acknowledged, gazing over at Justin’ face.

 

“I knew that day that I would love you for the rest of my life.” Justin declared, lost in memory.

 

“Now, who is being cheesy?” Brian teased, caressing the back of Justin’s hand with his thumb.

 

“It’s true.” Justin insisted. “Standing on the edge of that roof, with you holding me in your arms… it was the most wonderful feeling I’ve ever had. I felt so alive that night. And when you kissed me, after everything that had happened to me… You brought me back to life, Brian.”

 

Brian didn’t respond immediately, staring at Justin as if memorizing the moment. Then, he grabbed Justin’s neck and pressed their lips together, letting out a moan as his lover opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He felt high, totally high from Justin’s scent and touch. Talk about intense.

 

“Dad, really? Again?” Gus’s voice resonated in his ears as he slid into the backseat.

 

Brian chuckled against Justin’s lips, pulling away slightly and smiling.

 

He almost said the words out loud but refrained, preferring instead to steal another kiss from the man he loved.

  
It was the best fucking date he had ever been on.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious about the Manor Theatre, check it out at http://www.manorpgh.com/.
> 
> Thank you for reading! We’re pretty sure Jack wants some reviews on his grand performance. Although Brian is perishing from excessive romantic gestures, we need kisses. And we love you very very much :D
> 
> Let us know if you’d like more dates in the future. We just might provide them… :)


End file.
